1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, relates to a height adjusting arrangement for such a vacuum cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a cleaner nozzle height elevating cam arrangement which is utilized, in conjunction with an included indexing structure, that maintains the position to which the cam is manipulated, to provide a selected cleaner nozzle height adjustment. However, although these elevating cams are normally manually actuated, heretofore, there has been no cleaner height elevating cam manual manipulating arrangement which tended to automatically release the indexing structure so that another nozzle height adjustment could be more easily obtained.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved nozzle height adjusting manipulating means.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved nozzle height adjustment indexing structure manipulating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved indexing means for use with a stepped linear cam nozzle height adjusting arrangement.
It is even a further object of the invention to provide a deformable indexing means for use with a height adjusting cam for a vacuum cleaner nozzle.